Aku no jittai (Entidad Maligna)
by Kamira Mangetsu
Summary: Yo solo soy la correctora de ortografía y el escritor es demasiado vago como para darme un summary. Así que... solo digamos que matan Youkai en su tiempo libre, es tanto un poco bizarro, pero humorístico.


Hola, bien. Se que no tengo derecho a publicar otro fic, cuando todavía ni siquiera publique otro capítulo del mio, ni publique la segunda parte de mi One-Shot.

Pero les digo algo, este es un fic de mi amigo y no tienen derecho a decirme nada *Hace un mohín*

.

.

.

Bien técnicamente el escritor de este fic estaba pensando en que 'Todas las religiones son iguales' y las personas de diferentes religiones pueden llevarse bien, por eso fue la idea para escribirlo... siendo sincera, sus faltas de ortografía eran peores de las que yo tenia al empezar mi primer fic... pero no soy critica, solo sincera.

Esta historia es 100% original, con excepción de los 'Youkai' técnicamente este fic trata de los espíritus malignos o por así decirlo "Entidad maligna"

.

.

Disfruten y espero comentarios para sus opiniones sobre el fic.

* * *

><p><span>Aku no jittai (Entidad Maligna)<span>

P.O.V Protagonista:

Me desperté con el sonido de mi despertador el cual marcaba las 8 A.M. Maldecí interiormente mientras saltaba de mi cama y me preparaba para ir a la escuela. Mientras caminaba no me importaba pisar la basura que había dejado días anteriores y no haberla levantado.

Saque de entre la basura el pantalón de mi uniforme y saltaba con un pan medio mohoso en la boca, tratando de bajar mi camisa del ventilador de techo mientras me ponía el pantalón (Ni siquiera sé cómo llego ahí)

Pensaba curioso donde había quedado mi corbata, mire hacia la ventana y vi al gato de mi vecina, Gintama, que lo tenía puesta. Lo quede mirando unos segundos con la cara en blanco y a pesar de estar en un tercer piso, me abalance y salte por la ventana.

En mi desesperación empecé a nadar en el aire tratando inútilmente de permanecer allí. Me tome de la cornisa de la ventana y maldito gato empezó a arañarme la manos. La gravedad hizo efecto, logrando que caiga y me golpeara la cabeza.

.

.

La multitud de gente rodeo el cuerpo de aquel chico que acababa de caer desde un tercer piso, mirándolo como si ya estuviera muerto.

En medio de la conmoción el muchacho se levantó cual muerto viviente con los ojos desorbitados, tomando su mochila y murmurando 'Tengo que llegar a la escuela' y un 'Voy a matar a ese gato'

- Gracias niño. – Un niño muy solidario le dio su jugo de naranja. Se fue corriendo hacia su destino mientras gritaba millones de cosas, pero una bien audible. – ¡Te pagare algún día! –

- Mami, un zombie me debe un favor. –

.

.

Iba corriendo hacia la escuela y en mitad de camino me recorrió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral. Me detuve mirando hacia mi derecha y observe la supuesta 'casa embrujada'

Era una casa de estilo tradicional, sin mucho cuidado. Se decía que fue construida en los tiempos de la rebelión Satsuma.

Otro escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo, sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Mire hacia mi izquierda y observe a un ancianito que caminaba tranquilo y lentamente mientras se apoyaba en un bastón de madera, era más que obvio que no me miraba, ni siquiera me prestaba atención.

Volví a mirar hacia la casa y observe una de las ventanas con miedo mientras temblaban mis piernas, me controlé y antes de poder ver claramente hacia allí recordé algo importante.

- ¡La escuela! – El viejito que estaba caminando a su lado, salto del susto y cayó junto con su bastón al suelo.

.

.

Mientras corría hacia el colegio, pase por un negocio donde atiende la señora Tanako. Ella es muy buena persona y siempre me fía cuando no tengo dinero. La salude mientras corría y al ella saludarme también, no me di cuenta del poste de luz y me lo lleve de lleno al rostro.

Me levante poniéndome trozos de hojas de mi carpeta en la nariz, que dolían más que la herida misma mientras Tanako-sama se reía dulcemente tapándose la boca con su mano. Seguí mi camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

.

Ya solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la escuela. Mis ojos resplandecían de felicidad cuando de repente una chica se me cruza por mi camino. Yo queriendo esquivarla frene de golpe, los dedos de mis pies se fueron muy al frente y me caí dando como cinco vueltas rodando hasta la chica, rayando mi rostro contra el pavimento.

La chica solo me pregunto si me encontraba bien después de eso, y me agradeció que haya frenado antes de golpearla. Yo sin levantar mi cara del suelo le dije que 'no hay problema' y levantándome adolorido seguí hacia la escuela, donde ya se escuchaba la campana.

.

.

Por fin llegue al colegio después de tanto sufrimiento, pero al final me dijeron que mi profesor se ausentaría, y que había un suplente.

Así me dirigí tranquilo a mi salón, el cual no recordaba cual era. De tantos golpes uno puede tener una pequeña contusión después. Pero al fin encontré mi grado 5-A, ingrese al salón y todos me quedaron viendo cuando abrí la puerta con cara de…

Oohh, llego tardeee!

.

.

Me senté en el único banco libre que había. No sé por qué ya que estaba del lado de una muchacha a la que miré, parecía estudiosa y delicada, pero me di cuenta del error en el que estaba mientras mis compañeros murmuraban cosas a mis espaldas.

- Ho-hola, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo pegándose a mi mejilla - Mi nombre es Shirokawa Kamira, el termino japonés de Camila; ya que soy argentina. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - :3

- Em, yo so - La chica lo interrumpió con su voz escandalosa.

- Guau que buen nombre se ve que también eres argentino. ¿De dónde eres? yo era de Buenos Aires – _"Ni siquiera le dije mi nombre"_

- Yo-yo vengo d– Lo volvió a interrumpir.

- Somos vecinos, así que como argentinos se ve que seremos graaandes amigos. Te espero a la hora del almuerzo, por qué se ve que te gusta mucho hablar, y tenemos que estudiar así que nos vemos em, um… ¿Cómo era tu nombre? -

- Yo soy - _"Sin apellido, solo el nombre."_ – David -

- Okey Jacinto, nos vemos en el almuerzo - :3

La chica se sentaba tranquila mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. El maestro saludo a la clase y yo mire a la chica que estaba al lado mío, hasta que voltee a ver al maestro y fue cuando me quede en silencio y me dije a mi mismo mentalmente _"Esta chica me cae bien"_

.

.

El profesor se presentó como el maestro suplente Takeda Hiroyuki, y dijo graciosamente 'No desciendo de Takeda Shingen' y todos los alumnos largaron una pequeña carcajada. Yo en realidad no lo entendí y enseguida Kamira golpeo mi hombro llamando mi atención.

- Shingen era un daimio de la antigüedad, un caudillo apodado el tigre de kai -

- Em. ¿Gracias? -

El maestro pidió que todos se presenten, y así fue que el primero en presentarse era Tamada Sentoumaru, apodado el zombie inteligente, un otaku y gamer con más ojeras que un mapache. Era el hijo del adinerado Tamada Matsuma, jefe de los bancos Tamada INC. De los más famosos en el sur de Japón.

Luego de más presentaciones y más presentaciones menos, llego a mí y me presente.

- Mi nombre es David Martinez, tengo 17 años y vengo de Argentina, Buenos Aires exactamente. Viví en mi país hasta los 10 años cuando mis padres me mandaron a Japón con un tutor anciano que me cuido hasta hace 3 años donde tuve que vivir solo. – Tomo una respiración y empezó a divagar más para sí, pero siguieron oyéndolo - Porque el viejo de mierda se murió, y vivir a mi manera. Fue lo mejor hasta ahora que los conocí a ustedes. Seré franco, no me importa nada que me molesten o que quieran ser mis amigos, solo no me digan gaijyn que es una palabra que detesto y si la dicen, les partiré todo lo que se llama cara y tomare sus cadáveres y los licuare y beberé... Amo el manga y los juegos de acción, mi película favorita es It el payaso asesino. Mi cabello no lo cuido mucho y odio peinarme, las ropas apretadas y música de protesta… Gracias a todos por su atención -

Todos quedaron mirándome como un WTF(en especial las mujeres) y los varones medio asustados ni me miraban a los ojos. Logre mi cometido, asustarlos para evitar que me molesten pero de entre todo el murmullo Kamira golpeo mi hombro de nuevo.

- Valla que chico malo, pero no creo la mayoría de las cosas que dijiste - :3 Suspire sin ánimos y la mire.

- jejej me descubriste, al menos yo… - El empezó a explicar de manera aburrida, pero Kamira volvió a interrumpirlo mientras lo señalaba levemente.

- Por qué It el payaso asesino es de terror, no acción. -

- . . . –

.

.

Ya toco la hora del almuerzo y yo ni me había levantado del asiento para cuando Kamira apareció de la nada, tomándolo con una mano por su cabeza.

- Shirokawa, ya estaba por avisarte que era hora del almuerzo - Temblaba como soldado francés - y que habíamos quedados de hablar más en el almuerzo jeje - Le dije asustado. Se le acerco a la mejilla con una cara que daba miedo.

- Sí, ya lo sé… - Dijo con una voz perturbadora.

De pronto cambio su cara por una más dulce y me dijo que me iba a dar de su almuerzo que ella cocino, así nos dirigimos a la zona de descanso.

Ni bien nos sentamos Shirokawa estaba sacando un bento. Me asuste mientras me imaginaba que iba a ser una comida toxica y que incluso los langostinos se iban a mover.

Pero no podía estar en un error más completo.

Era un bento perfecto, con salchichas cortadas con forma de pulpo, onigiri, takoyaki, salmón ahumado y arroz dorado, quizás frito. Con solo verlo mi boca se hacía agua.

- Por dios, que buena pinta tiene - Mientras sacaba mi almuerzo, unos takoyaki comprados - Adoro el takoyaki - le dije - Pero no sé si esto estará rico. -

Cuando los probé, estaban muuuy salados, duros y fríos. Mi cara lo decía todo. Estaban terriblemente malos. Shirokawa mientras comía un onigiri con los ojos cerrados tomo su bento y sin mirarme me hablo.

- Toma lo que gustes, de todos modos no me voy a comer todo. – Ella siguió comiendo sin darse cuenta que casi me pongo a llorar.

Al probar el salmón y los onigiris, los ángeles descendieron a mi paladar dándome una fiesta de sabrosura. Ella también acerco hacia mí un jugo de naranja, cosas que hizo que me hicieron llorar por su amabilidad, aunque no pude tomarme el jugo porque una escena perturbo nuestro almuerzo.

.

.

El mapache, perdón Sentoumaru, estaba siendo molestado por unos gigantones de 6to. Lo estaban insultando y diciéndole cosas que no tendrían por qué hablar con él, ni siquiera tenía la culpa.

- Tu padre embargo la casa de mi abuelo - A lo que él respondía fríamente y sin subir la mirada ni expresar miedo.

- Tu abuelo debió pagar lo que debía y listo, no gastar en frivolidades - Así el grandulón con un grano en su nariz, lanzo un golpe hacia él y yo sin pensarlo dos veces le lance la lata de jugos en su cabeza.

Él volteo a verme y yo me levante para pelear, ya que no quedaba otra. Pero antes que algo sucediera; algo los asusto, algo que sucedió no al verme a mí, sino a Shirokawa. Salieron corriendo sin siquiera fijarse donde pisaban. Mire con detenimiento a Kamira, que me sonrió y luego me camine hasta Sentoumaru.

- Oye, ¿Estas bien? -

- No pedí tu ayuda - Respondió sin siquiera mírame. En cierto modo me pareció un creído, pero me detuve en mi tren de pensamientos cuando siguió hablando - Pero igual gracias. - Dijo mientras me daba su jugo - Es lo menos que puedo hacer - Yo sonreí levemente ya que era uno de los jugos más caros y deliciosos de la ciudad.

Ambos nos sentamos al lado de ese chico y hablamos todo el descanso. Aunque el no hablo más que lo justo y necesario, mientras que Kamira se llevaba el dialogo de la conversación, sin dejar que hable solo unas palabras.

.

.

Shirokawa y yo entramos al salón de clases muy rápido pero Sentoumaru no. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo. A eso entro el profesor que de repente dijo que ahora iba a pasar lista a las mujeres, de quienes se había olvidado y pidió disculpas mientras empezó. Sentoumaru se acercó a nosotros aprovechando la distracción del profesor, para sentarse, y hablarnos de algo.

- ¿Escucharon la leyenda que cuentan sobre el baño de las mujeres? – _"¿Baño de mujeres?, ¿Carajo?"_

- Emm yo no sé… Ni siquiera las leyendas de Japón en realidad. – Respondí.

- Yo sí sé. La que cuentan que si vas al baño sola, se te aparece una niña pequeña espeluznante y te destripa – Kamira dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yo quedé mirándola asustado. Ya que soy muy creyente de ese tipo de cosas, pero no sabía nada de lo que acababan de decir, así que escuche detenidamente todo lo que ella contaba; asustado pero curioso.

- Cuenta la historia, - Empezó Shirokawa con un aura espeluznante - Que una niña de 9 años murió en esta escuela. Era una niña pobre, sin padres y que vivía en la escuela gracias al director. Bueno, no muchas gracias ya que el maldito viejo asqueroso era un maldito pedobear; y un día cuando la niña fue al baño sola, el anciano se le abalanzo y abuso de la pobre. La estrangulo hasta romperle el cuello, y la lanzo por las escaleras para que pensaran que se cayó. El caso no se resolvió por que el director desapareció a los 2 días por qué se descubrió que fue violada y asfixiada. Dicen que ahora se le aparece a las chicas que van solas al baño y les dice _"Por qué viniste sola, sola no te puede ayudar nadie y nadie te encontrara"_, según algunos son las palabras que le dijo el director y de allí, no podrás salir del baño y se cerrara la puerta, y cuando te atrapa, te empieza a despellejar viva y a jugar con tu piel… - Ella termino de contarlo mirándolos a la cara con una sonrisa estúpida pegada a la suya.

_- WTF –_ Dije como respuesta. No podía creer esa historia era espeluznante.

El profesor seguía pasando lista y oyendo las presentaciones de las chicas, hasta que llegó el turno de Kamira para que se presente. Ella al instante se puso de pie, y empezó a presentarse.

- Hola, mi nombre es Shirokawa Kamira, tengo 16 años, soy argentina de nacimiento. Mi padre es argentino y mi madre japonesa. – Ella se detuvo unos segundos y luego siguió hablando. - Mi padre murió en la guerra de Malvinas, así que vine a vivir con mi madre a Japón a los 5 años de edad, viví aquí desde entonces. – Tosió levemente y continuo hablando. - Odio la ropa muy cargada, podría morir de frió, pero no llevare campera pesada; adoro la música rock, punk, metal, Jpop, etc. Cocinar se me da bien, vivo sola y aprendí a ser un ama de casa para mi propio beneficio. Mi casa es muuuuy espeluznante de noche, pero me gusta la oscuridad. -

Después de eso vi que ella se sentó feliz de haber hablado. Todas las chicas hablaban a sus espaldas y reían, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

.

.

A eso llego la hora de la salida, los 3 juntos salimos y fuimos hasta la entrada hablando trivialidades.

- ¿Bueno aquí está la limusina quieren que los lleve? - pregunto Sentoumaru como si solo estuviera preguntando de quien es el lápiz. (Por cierto, no había ningún lápiz)

- No gracias, caminare- Le respondí.

- Yo también – Respondió Shirokawa con un ademan perezoso.

La acompañe hasta su casa, la que sorprendentemente estaba a 1 manzana de la mía. Así que me dirigí hasta la tienda de Tanako a comprar algo para beber. Una Pepsi es la mejor opción, le page y hablamos unos minutos como de costumbre y me fui a mi casa.

Ya había oscurecido, y las luces iluminaban la calle. Shirokawa estaba muy extrañamente callada, así que cuando la acompañe, la salude en forma de despedida y me fui. Su casa era extrañamente muy grande y oscura, ¿Cómo puede vivir ahí?

Seguí mi camino hasta mi casa y recordé la historia que me contó Shirokawa y temblé un poco. Seguí caminando algo desorientado. Pase de nuevo por la casa abandonada, pero no podía avanzar desde allí, algo me bloqueaba el camino, o más bien, detenía mis pies.

Así que muy asustado sentí que de mi izquierda alguien me observaba y divise una silueta de la ventana de la casa embrujada. Me asuste y empecé a sudar, la silueta cada vez se distinguía más y cuando la vi mejor. Era una mujer sin ojos, justo en ese momento el anciano que vive en mi calle me pregunto si 'Me sentía bien' a lo que asentí y seguí mi camino.

El anciano miraba la casa, donde yo había estado viendo, sin ver nada.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me saque el uniforme, menos el pantalón. Bebí mi Pepsi y pensé que hoy, un día lunes como cualquier otro, no fue un desperdicio como el resto de mis días. Había conseguido amigos, la única razón por la que fui a la escuela.

Cuando me acosté mirando al techo y tire mi lata de gaseosa por la ventana, me inquietaba mientras pensaba lo que sentí al mirar desde el frente a esa casa.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal, les gusto?<p>

Bueno, como ya ven no tiene faltas de ortografía (O eso espero) pero ustedes no vieron este capítulo como yo hace unas horas... si.. no quisieran verlo tampoco.

PD: Solo para decir, ni siquiera ponía espacio entre las palabras y las comas.


End file.
